Numerous apparatuses are known for singulating load items, such as in the form of a plurality of successive conveyors, for example as in WO2011/112449 A2, EP 1 345 822 B1 or EP 1 854 749 B1, which take up a relatively large amount of space.
The problem of the invention consists in providing a space-saving apparatus for singulating load items which is simple in design.